Volví por tí
by Lizzierros
Summary: sesshome, one shot: las despedidas son tristes y los reencuentros sorprendentes. pasen a leerla. -Mal resumen- basado en una canción por peticion de varias personas en la otra pagina se extendera un poco maximo 3 capitulos
1. chapter 1

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko** **Takahashi**

 **one -shot**

"Te voy a extrañar"

"Me harás mucha falta"

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza cada vez que se iba a dormir, algunas veces le quitaban hasta el sueño, pero no por arrepentirse de haberla dejado en su país natal Japón aunque eso ocurrió en un principio de haber llegado a Canadá, pero al dedicarse a terminar su maestría en ese lugar ya que al ofrecerle una beca por ser un alumno destacado era una gran oportunidad para él, esas palabras le fueron un gran apoyo para terminar lo que había empezado, y ahora le quitaban el sueño nuevamente pero solo por a las ansias de que muy pronto la vería de nuevo, así recordando ese día de su partida y la última vez que vió.

 **Flashback**

Era una hermosa tarde de noviembre, donde los colores del atardecer reinaban, las personas salían con sus familias, parejas o disfrutaban la tarde para divertirse con sus amigos. Una pareja especial se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose ya que a él le había ofrecido una beca en el extranjero, y aunque el no quería tomarla en un principio pero por insistencia de ella lo hizo, y ahora se encontraban despidiéndose.

-Kagome te digo que puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad si vas a estar así de triste todo el tiempo que no esté contigo- decía un peli plateado, de mirada gélida, pero en sus ojos dorados cual sol pero fríos y al mismo tiempo, se les podía notar el amor que le profesaba a la chica, que aunque no quería admitir que le dolía separarse de ella por mucho tiempo ya que serían tres años. –No, no dejes está oportunidad para superarte por mí, yo te voy a extrañar mucho...me harás mucha falta...–decía mientras una lágrima que surgió de uno de sus ojos azulados rodaba por su delicada mejilla, la cual fue notada por él a lo que solo la limpió con su pulgar.–Kag estás segura es que... sólo lo diré una vez, por qué no lo repetiré...mi vida sin ti no será igual, será monótona y aburrida como antes de que llegarás a mi vida, tu le das alegría a mi vida, eres la luz de mi soledad, sé que al estar alejado de ti será un infierno...–no pudo continuar ya que sus labios fueron apresados por unos labios mas delicados que los suyos, –Lo sé Sessh, también para mí será un infierno pero se cuanto amas está profesión se que es tu sueño desde hace más de que fuéramos amigos, así que estaré bien porqué se que vas a volver volverás por mí.–menciona mientras mostrando una hermosa sonrisa característica de ella,–Entonces no me dejas otra opción... pensaba hacerlo regresando ya que no encontraba un momento adecuado...y pensándolo bien ya que no está el molesto de Inuyasha que arruina los momentos más importantes.–dice mientras empieza a buscar entre sus ropas una pequeña caja roja aterciopelada, mientras la azabache no sabía que era lo que quería hacer su novio en esos momentos ya que tenía algunas opciones sobre lo que realmente podía contener la pequeña cajita. –Kag se que no soy tan romántico con mis palabras...–pero es interrumpido por las risitas de su novia, haciendo que alzará una ceja en muestra de confusión y que exige una explicación sobre su risa, que al percibir su mirada la azabache le responde su pregunta no elaborada verbalmente.–Es que hace rato diste un discurso muy romántico, el cual interrumpí al darte un beso, o ya lo habías olvidado.– sólo atinó a bufar por qué realmente había olvidado aquel suceso año que prosiguió a continuar lo que estaba diciendo.–¿Kag quieres casarte conmigo cuando vuelva del extranjero?– gente que pasa por ahí ya que iban a tomar su vuelo o reencontrarse con alguien, o los turistas que acababan de llegar a visitar aquel país, se disponían a deterner su caminar ya que no todos los días se ve en vivo propuestas de matrimonio, a lo que superaban la respuesta de la joven azabache.– Claro que sí Sesshomaru me casare contigo.– a lo que el gustosamente le coloca su anillo en su dedo anular correspondiente, para después besar los dulces labios de su prometida, a lo que todo el público espectador de la noticia solo aplaudieron y gritaba sus felicitaciones a la nueva pareja de prometidos, pero todo esto se fue a su fin al escuchar que el vuelo rumbo a Canadá empezaba a ser abordado asi que poco a poco se fueron separando, para después despedirse y con la promesa de ser felices cuando se vuelvan a encontrar; sin más que sus corazones tristes por estar lejos de su otra mitad,cada quien se fue por rumbos diferentes, él a un país donde tendría que esforzarse para ser el mejor y ella a su casa a dar las nuevas noticias.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Así transcurrió el tiempo y hoy era el día de su regreso. Nuestro peliplata no durmió ya que con tanta ansiedad que tenía al saber que en solo cuestión de horas estaría de vuelta con amada de ojos azules. Una vez comprado el boleto solo esperaba a que su vuelo sea anunciado para abordar, y los únicos pensamientos que se encontraban en su cabeza era.-solo espera un poco más Kagome muy pronto estaremos juntos y nunca más nos separaremos, solo espero que sepas que hoy volví por tí amor..–se escucha que el vuelo con destino a Japón a comenzado a abordar, a lo que sin pensar ni un segundo se levanta de su asiento, solo para dirigirse al avión que lo reencontrará con su amada.

Fin

N/A

Espero que les guste esta historia me la pidió mi hermana espero que sea de su agrado.

Próximamente seguiré actualizando las demás historias no las dejaré en el olvido.

chibi alma errante.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es mía sacadita de mi cerebro. No roben mi historia plis.

 **Este capítulo lo hice poque me lo pidieron en Wattpad pero también quisw compartirlo aquí.**

-Diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

Las horas que transcurrió el vuelo se convirtieron en una pesadilla que profesaba no tener fin para él; ya que hubo desde insinuaciones por parte de azafatas así como diversas mujeres que le mandaban seductoras y lujuriosas miradas a lo que el solo ignoraba por qué solo había alguien que podía verlo de esa manera, sin más remedio tomó la decisión de dormir un poco para no parecer cansado al momento de su encuentro. Las horas siguieron su curso y ya se encontraban en cielos japoneses por lo que próximamente se encontrarían aterrizando en el aeropuerto donde comenzó su angustia y mismo donde terminaría. La voz chillona de una mujer anunciando el descenso de los pasajeros hizo despertarlo de inmediato, así que siguiendo las indicaciones dadas bajo del avión, para posteriormente irse a la salida del aeropuerto ya que sabía que ella no se encontraría ahí no era por que quería que fuera sorpresa, sino que con las ansías y desesperación de estar con ella hizo que no le avisara de su regreso.

Ya afueras del aeropuerto decide tomar un taxi perteneciente al mismo, ya dada la dirección a dónde dirigirse, el taxi se puso en marcha, el congestionamiento automovilístico no era problema en ese día, las calles se encontraban con uno y otro auto ya que al ser de madrugada había pocas personas en la ciudad y las que se encontraban se dirigían a su casa o a su trabajo.

Durante todo el trayecto se mantuvo callado con algunos pensamientos rodando en su cabeza–"Kagome como reaccionarás cuando me veas... Qué será lo primero que harás llorar, abrazarme, besarme, regalarme por no avisarte... espero que sea besarme, ya que he extrañado tus besos ...ah tus labios...ya quiero estar contigo."– tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que el taxi se había detenido y por ende se encontraba en su destino, fue hasta escuchar la voz del conductor –Joven ya hemos llegado– mencionó el conductor de avanzada edad que al ver la felicidad que desprendían solo pudo decirle– ve ya debió esperar mucho por tí, y se ve que tú también– al escuchar eso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formó en su rostro–Tiene razón...– mientras esperaba saber el nombre del señor– Jaken, joven– el peliplata sólo atinó a asentir como forma de despedida para después bajarse del vehículo, y dirigirse a la casa de ella, la cual se encontraba en un templo que su familia cuidaba, subía los escalones a prisa, con la única motivación de verla. Ya se encontraba en frente de la puerta, sin más tocó, esperando ser abierta, sabía que podía estar dormida, pero al ver las luces encendidas sino que alguien podría estar despierto, solo fue cosa de esperar para que la puerta fuera abierta, dejando ver una figura femenina que asombrada por ver quién estaba tocando– Sesshomaru, cuanto tiempo hijo– dijo con la familiaridad que tenía con él y abrazándolo de inmediato, –Kagome va estar muy feliz de verte pasa, por lo que veo acabas de llegar hoy debiste avisarnos– decía la mujer mientras se dirigía a la cocina a prepararle algo de tomar al joven – Es que quería que fuera sorpresa, sra. Naomi– mencionó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor–dime madre después de todo te vas a casar con mi hija, la alegría que tendrá cuando vea, lástima que se mudó,– mencionó la mujer mientras le extendía una taza de chocolate caliente.– pero tranquilo, hoy vendrá en la tarde, no se perdería el cumpleaños de su hermano, para que estés descansado, pasa a la habitación de huéspedes para que duermas un poco te ves cansado, preocuparas mucho a Kagome.– sin más el joven agradeció la bebida y hospitalidad que le ofreció Naomi y se dirigió al cuarto asignado, ya estando en la cama un pensamiento estaba en su cabeza–"Kag porque te habrás mudado siempre te quejabas de que no podías vivir sin ti familia, por miedo a la soledad"–y con este pensamiento cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. La tarde llegó y un peliplateado seguía durmiendo, mientras que por otro lado los invitados empezaban a llegar, entre ellos una linda joven de cabellera negra y de ojos azules, la cual se encontraba felicitando a su pequeño hermano aunque esta vez ya no era tan pequeño ya que cumplía 18 aunque para sus ojos el siempre sería el pequeño de la familia, con tanta felicidad la música y risas no se podían esperar, lo cual.fue una ayuda para despertar a cierta persona que en cuanto abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de la hora y algo molesto entro al baño a tomarse una ducha rápida, se encontraba molesto por no haberse despertado antes, una vez terminado de bañarse y cambiarse se encaminó a la parte baja de la caja buscando desesperadamente a su amada hasta que pudo localizarla bailando alegremente con unos amigos, cosa que provocó celos en el chico que hizo que caminara más rápido hacia ella, hasta quedar a unos pasos–Kagome– pronunció su nombre con su voz varonil y demandante, en cuanto ella dejó de bailar y pensando que había una jugada de su mente, decidió ver y cuál sorpresa fue encontrarlo ahí con una mirada que mostraba su enojo y felicidad al mismo tiempo, de algo estaba segura se encontraba celoso, así que no pudo en correr a sus brazos derramando lágrimas de felicidad por tenerlo ahí– Por que tardaste tanto... Te extrañé mucho...Me hubieras dicho que hoy regresaba te hubiera esperado en el aeropuerto...no sabes cuánto extrañe tus celos...– decía sollozando a lo que el solo correspondió el abrazo y con un tono de voz más dulce le pudo responder–descuida ya estoy aquí– la fiesta siguió pero ahora festejando en regreso de un amigo. Concluida la fiesta Sesshomaru y Kagome decidieron ir al árbol sagrado para platicar todo lo que hicieron en ese tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, aunque fue más ella la que le contaba mientras el solo escuchaba hasta que decidió preguntar–¿Por qué te mudaste se que no te gusta vivir sin compañía, a menos que vivas con alguien?– intentando ocultar sus celos pero fracasando en el intento, Kagome solo pudo sonreír al saber que nuevamente se encontraba celoso haciendo mostrar cuanto le importaba ella.– pues si tienes razón no me gusta estar sin compañía...pero al enterarse tus padres sobre que me propusiste matrimonio antes de irte como regalo anticipado de bodas nos dieron una casa y no podía dejarla descuidada, además de que insistieron en que la amueblada para sorprenderte cuando llegaras, y para que no te preocupes solo he estado en compañía de Ayame para no sentirme sola y aburrida en esa casa.– al escuchar eso sintió un alivio pero se puso a pensar que no había comentado nada de sobre su boda–Se enteraron el mismo día que te fuiste cuando llegue a casa no sabía que se encontraban ahí– respondiendo a su pregunta no elaborada y recordando los sucesos de ese día.

 **Flashback**

Una azabache llegaba a casa con un corazón afligido pero con una alegría en su cara, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo para contar las nuevas noticias, sin esperarse un momento a observar quienes se encontraban ahí –¡Mamá Sesshomaru me propuso matrimonio antes de irse! ¡Me casaré con Sesshomaru cuando regrese!– gritaba con alegría la chica hasta que– ¡Me perdí la propuesta de mi hijo! Qué hijo tan desconsiderado con su madre la mujer que le dio la vida, por eso nos dijo que no fuéramos a despedirlo pero me va a oír cuando regrese no escapara de un sermón.– al escuchar el discurso dramático de su futura madre política, noto que sus amigos estaban ahí incluido la familia de su prometido, quienes unos en sus caras mostraban la misma felicidad que ella y otros no salían del asombro– no se diga más iniciaré los preparativos para la boda, será la mejor de todas, ya me estoy imaginando...– decía Irazue mientras los demás felicitaban a Kagome por la noticia– Me alegra tenerte en la familia pequeña, se que eres la mujer indicada para mi hijo– decía Inu no Taisho alegremente mientras abrazaba a Kagome y ella correspondía al abrazo. Entre más felicitaciones y drama por parte de Irazue se fueron despidiéndose ese día.

 **Fin Flashback**

-Aún recuerdo la cara de Inuyasha que tenía la hubieras visto fue tanta su impresión que ya no termino su plato de ramen– reía la jovencita al recordar ese momento.

Los días pasaron y cómo prometió Irazue le dio un gran sermón a su hijo y después dio sus felicitaciones para posteriormente decirse que la boda sería dentro de una semana ya que tenía todo listo. La semana llegó y en una iglesia los recién casados salían de ella acompañados de amigos y familiares compartiendo su alegría, – Ahora ya nada me separara de ti Kagome– mientras la miraba con amor y le plantaba un beso es sus suaves labios, que la termino de éste beso ella le sonrió de manera dulce asintiendo felizmente, para que después se subiera en a la limusina que los llevaría al aeropuerto para dirigirse a su viaja a Francia la cuidad del amor para pasar ahí su luna de miel, donde demostrarían su amor y a lo mejor a su regreso les darían una sorpresa a todos, un nuevo integrante a la familia.

Fin

N/A

No creí hacer continuación pero por ustedes la hice espero que sea de su agrado.

Este capítulo tuvo más de 1600 palabras fue más largo que el anterior.

Perdón por no subirlo ayer solo tenía 600 palabras y mi mamá no dejaba de pedirme que hiciera el quehacer.

sin más me despido.

Lizzierros


	3. Chapter 3: Epílogo

Es una continuación que se me pidió espero que te agrade y les guste.

Advertencia: intento de lemon, - es mi primera vez haciendo un lemon, así que no creo que quede muy bien-

El transcurso del viaje a Francia, fue como cualquier viaje, donde a cada uno mostraba sus celos ya que los hombres miraban con lujuria a Kagome haciendo molestar a Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo a Kagome cuando las mujeres tiraban baba por su marido, acción que le disgustaba y mucho. Así transcurrió la mitad del viaje ya que la otra parte fue disfrutada por su plática más de ella que de él sobre lo que harían una vez llegado al hotel.

El vuelo concluyó, así que partieron al hotel en donde se hospedarían durante un mes aproximadamente, durante la tarde de ese día se la pasaron visitando lugares así como a la Torre Eiffel donde se tomaron una que otra foto, como también disfrutaron de la gastronomía de ese país así como sus lugares más bellos. Una vez alcanzada la noche ambos fueron a su habitación asignada en el hotel, la primera en entrar fue Kagome quien se sorprendió al entrar no es que fuera la primera vez que veía la habitación sino como estaba adornada, había pétalos de rosas rojas regados por el piso formando un camino que iniciaba desde la puerta finalizando en la cama, acompañado de unas cuantas velas dando una atmósfera romántica, automáticamente giró su mirada para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos dorados que la miraban con intensidad para después sonreírle, Sesshomaru sin esperar a que ella hablara atrapó su boca en su beso al principio dulce y delicado a lo que ella respondió con gusto, poco a poco el beso se volvió más apasionado, donde él pidió acceso a su boca para degustar su sabor a lo que ella se lo concedió de inmediato empezando así una guerra de lenguas, Sesshomaru cerró la puerta de la habitación y poco a poco fueron caminando sin romper aquel beso rumbo a la cama donde durante el trayecto las ropas iban siendo despojadas de sus cuerpos, una vez estando cerca de la cama donde delicadamente fue depositando a su querida amada, dejo de besar sus delicados labios para pasar a besar su níveo cuello, sacando suspiros y pequeños gemidos por parte de la chica, sus besos cada vez fueron descendiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a sus senos donde se detuvo un rato para contemplarlos–Perfectos– mencionó al instante Kagome sonrojada lo miro para sonreír por lo que dijo esa palabra la hizo feliz, hasta que sintió la lengua de él en uno de sus pechos logrando sacarle un gemido, el por su parte se degustaba con sus senos succionándolos y masajeando los de manera delicada y placentera, así como también los gemidos que provocaba con su acción, poco a poco dejo sus senos para bajar por su abdomen, sus muslos y sus torneadas piernas donde besaba y acariciaba todo a su paso, Kagome estaba excitada y no encontrando justo que solo ella disfrutará, sin avisar ella se encontraba arriba de él donde besaba y lamía todo su cuerpo bien trabajado, poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su miembro el cual lo tomo con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos para posteriormente besarlo, lamiendo como si una paleta se tratara, sin esperarlo poco a poco lo fue introduciendo hasta la mitad ya que era algo grande para ella, dentro de su boca logrando sacarle varios gemidos a Sesshomaru, imitando un vaivén con su boca mientras que sus manos masajeando sus los testículos, así como la mitad de su miembro que no alcanzo estar dentro de ella, haciéndolo enloquecer de pasión así que sin esperarlo cambio de posición ahora ella estaba debajo de él, así colocándose en medio de sus piernas– Lista– mencionó con una voz ronca y cargada de la pasión , ella solo asintió y sus labios buscaron desesperadamente los suyos mientras el poco a poco se adentraba a su intimidad topándose con una pared indicándole la pureza de su mujer sonrió internamente al saber que era el primero y único en tocarla, de los labios de ella salió un gemido de dolor por la intromisión de su miembro en ella, el quedándose quiero y quitando las lágrimas causadas por el dolor por medios de besos–ya puedes moverte– contesto ella con un poco de dolor, las embestidas empezaron lentas–Ahhh...m..más... rápido– y con esa petición las embestidas aumentaron de nivel, el sonido de sus pieles chocando entre sí así como sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, el besaba cada parte de ella mientras ella hacia lo mismo y rasguñaba su espalda hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax, explotando su semilla en ella haciendo que ambos gritaran el nombre de su amor . Con los cuerpos empapados de una capa de sudor Kagome se recostó en su pecho mientras regulaba su respiración, igual que él– me encantó– decía Kagome con sus mejillas sonrojadas– Quieres repetirlo– sonando más a una orden que a una pregunta con un tono seductor y cargada de lujuria año que ella lo miro de la misma manera haciendo repetir aquel acto pasional.

Los días durante ese mes eran como rutina donde durante el día disfrutaban los paisajes de la cuidad mientras en las noches ellos derrochaba la pasión y el amor que se tenían hasta caer rendidos.

Su luna de miel fue sin duda inolvidable.

Como todo lo que tiene un comienzo tiene su fin, el vuelo de regreso fue tranquilo, surcando ya cielos japoneses ellos sabían que regresaron a su país, una vez bajado del avión se encontraron con sus familias y amigos que esperaban su regreso, que al verlos Kagome corrió hasta ellos al igual que sus amigas que querían abrazarla, ella se detuvo a unos pasos de ellas, tocándose la cabeza y tambaleando un poco, que si no fueran por unos brazos fuertes de su esposo posiblemente se hubiera caído– ¿Te encuentras bien?– con preocupación en su voz le pregunto a su esposa– Si ya estoy bien, creo que fue un mareo retardo del vuelo– dijo con alegría–creo que no debí a ver corrido eso es todo no te preocupes– haciéndolo suspirar y relajarlo pero aún así estando alerta por si se presentaba de nuevo.

Ese día fue de charlas sobre su viaje las cosas que hicieron, omitiendo ciertos detalles, las comidas que probaron, las fotos que se tomaron, poco a poco los fueron dejando solos en su hogar.

Los días pasaron y Kagome seguía con mareos y náuseas además de un apetito insasiable, lo que hacía preocupar al joven peliplateado, así que decidió llevarla a consultar con un médico, después de varios estudios, esperaban de los resultados–Apuesto que no es nada malo– decía Kagome feliz ganándose una mirada de molestia por su despreocupación– No creo que sea algo por que sentirse tan despreocupado– mencionó con más preocupación la cual se notaba en su voz, después de decir esto el doctor traía los resultados de las pruebas–¿Que es lo que tiene mi esposa doctor?– preguntó mientras que la mano de Kagome tomaba la suya, mientras el doctor mostraba una amplia sonrisa, dejando más confuso al peliplateado–Señor Taisho no hay nada de que preocuparse, su esposa no tiene nada de malo, en su estado es normal esos síntomas– mencionó el doctor mientras a Kagome sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse y una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, mientras Sesshomaru tenía una mirada sin emoción intentando saber que quería decir eso a menos que –Felicidades van a ser padres– al oír esas palabras una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formó en su rostro para después mirar a su amaba quien tenía lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro– ¡Padres seremos padres! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! – festejaba con suma alegría sin más la besó en sus labios– Es la mejor noticia que he tenido, un fruto de nuestro amor, padres, tendré un hijo, gracias doctor – dijo Sesshomaru con la alegría mostrada en su rostro, sin más se fueron del consultorio para compartir su alegría, mientras que el doctor se quedó satisfecho con su trabajo- Dar este tipo de noticias hace que mi trabajo sea satisfactorio- pensó el doctor.

El tiempo pasó y los cuidados por parte de él como de las futuras abuelas y tías no se hizo esperar, que después de decirles la noticia no dejaban de mimarla por lo más mínimo que sea– Kagome dijo que tenía antojo de una nieve de chocolate, por que no lo entiendes Sango–decía una chica de cabellos rojizos a una de cabellos castaños– Ayame es mejor prevenir recuerda la otra vez, no quiero pasar por lo mismo mejor llevamos uno de cada uno.– la otra chica solo atino a suspirar pesadamente mientras recordaba los sucesos pasados.

 **Flashback**

Era una noche fría, y una azabache estaba en casa junto a su esposo acostados en su cama hasta que - oye Sessh- mencionaba moviendo un poco a su marido quien ya estaba durmiendo- Que quieres Kag- con una voz adormilada le contestó- se me antojó un pedazo de pizza de pepperoni - dijo con una sonrisa y una miraba hambrienta, mientras a el una gotita se le formaba detrás de su cabeza ya que eran las 10 de la noche y no había alguna pizzería cercana abierta, sin más se colocó un abrigo y salió en su búsqueda de la pizza, busco y busco sin éxito alguno, así que pidió ayuda a sus familiares y amigos quienes se pusieron en marcha tardaron más de una hora y media en encontrar una pizzería abierta, y cuando se dirigían a dársela a la chica solo los vio diciendo con algo de pena– ahora ya no la quiero, quiero una hawaiana o con champiñones o con mucho queso– dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre de unos 7 meses,que al mismo tiempo todos los presentes se cayeron al estilo anime por que ahora tendrían que volver a buscar.

 **Fin del Flashback**

La fecha esperada llegó, Sesshomaru estaba nervioso sobre el estado de su esposa como su bebé ya que habían pasado horas y no tenían respuesta alguna, causando risa a su padres ya que recordaba cuando estaba en esa misma situación- tranquilo hijo verás que pronto nos dirán algo, mira ahí viene el doctor- el doctor era el mismo que les dio la noticia hace nueve meses- Felicidades Señor Taisho, es padre de una hermosa niña, en estos momentos se encuentra con su esposa puede pasar a ver..verla- dijo a la nada ya que ya se había ido rumbo con su familia, mientras que Inu no Taisho se reía a carcajadas por la acción de su hijo. Una vez en la habitación pudo contemplar un hermoso cuadro conformado por su bella esposa que se notaba cansada por el esfuerzo que hizo con anterioridad, así como la pequeña quien jugaba con sus manitas- ¿Quieres cargarla?– él sólo asintió y tomó una postura para cargarla con cuidado mientras ella se la colocaba en sus brazos, ya al tenerla la pudo ver mejor tenía ojos azules como su madre los cuales transmitían pureza e inocencia y con lo poco que tenía de cabello se podía notar que sería idéntico a el de él –Hola pequeña, ¿Como la llamaremos?– preguntaba mientras venía con ternura a la pequeña– Tenía en mente Nadeshiko– contesto Kagome– me gusta, bienvenida Nadeshiko Taisho Higurashi,– poco a poco sus amigos y familiares fueron a conocer a la pequeña, dando felicitaciones, por lo linda que era.

Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban más que felices ya que tenían una hermosa hija, al igual que grandes unos amigos y una familia amorosa, no podían pedir más, ya que tenían una hermosa familia y nada ni nadie podría separarlos ni siquiera un viaje.

Fin

N/A

Chicas espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo.

Este capítulo fue el más largo fueron cerca de 1900 palabras.

Esto iba ser un one-shot pero por ustedes que lo pidieron se extendió tanto que hasta yo quería que continuara.

Bueno me despido besos.

Lizzierros


End file.
